


What are friends for

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Natasha is the first girl the reader has hooked up with, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, clingy ex boyfriend, fuck buddies, how dare he insult Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:58:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6356164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Natasha x reader</p><p>Request: Hey could you do an imagine where y/n has just gone through a break up and Natasha (her best friend) helps her through it by being her fuck buddy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What are friends for

 

I don't know why I'm still fucking crying, I'm the one who broke up with him in the first place. I broke up with my boyfriend Kyle because he had become extremely clingy. He would always call me at random time just to make sure I wasn't going to leave him. His excuse was with all the guys on the team I could easily be tempted and stray from him. I hit my breaking point last week when he followed me and Bruce when we went to pick up food for everyone.

*Last week*

"Oh my gosh y/n are you really going to leave me for a green monster" He started shouting. Bruce being the kind hearted man he was about to tell him nothing was going on. I on the other hand cut him off.

"Don't you fucking talk to my friend like that Kyle. You don't know him so that gives you no right to speak do him in that manner. Bruce is one of the kindest man in the world. Oh and if you didn't know I'm breaking up with you."

"Y/n-"

"No it's over, come on Bruce" I grabbed Bruce's hand and started walking away because I was noticing his skin was starting to turn green.

*present*

"Hey y/n can I come in?" I heard Natasha's voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah come in" I tried wiping the tears from my face. With one look Natasha ran towards me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh y/n are you ok?" Natasha sounded so concerned. Out of everyone on the team I was closest with her. She knew everything about my drama with my now ex and she would listen to me complain about him. On many occasions she tried to get me to break up with him but I never listened. In a way she was happy when she heard about what happened between me, him and Bruce. She told me she was happy I wasn't going to be sad anymore and now I could be with someone who truly makes me happy.

"Yeah its stupid. I was just thinking about Kyle again. I'm just so used to being In a relationship that actually being single is terrifying"

"Aww it's going to be ok I promise. What do you miss about being in a relationship"

"Having someone to come home to is the main one but also being able to express my love to them."

"So you miss sex?" Natasha smiled decoded my phrase automatically.

"Hahaha yeah I do" I tried to avoid looking her in the eyes.

"Well for the first part you do know you come home to the team now right?" I nodded now realizing that. "As for the other thing I mean know I don't have a penis but if you want we could always hook up" Natasha started caressing my left thigh. That caused me to look up at her wondering if she really did just say that. I saw her looking at my thighs as she waited for my responds.

"I uhh well, are you sure this won't change our relationship?"

"No it won't because it's just sex but how about we hook up right now . if you don't like it we won't mention it again. If you do want to, we will continue to hook up but I will say if we do continue I don't think we shouldn't hook up with other people. If you want to hook up with someone else the pact is broken and we won't hook up again." As much as I wanted to say no to this I really couldn't pass up the chance to hook up with Natasha. I mean the woman is gorgeous.

"Alright let's do it" I replied and Natasha moved her hand behind my head, I leaned in and kissed her. This is the first time I've ever kissed a girl and I really liked it. Her lips are much more fuller and softer, I could honestly kiss her all night long. I moved us so I was laying down on the bed and Natasha was on top.

"Are you enjoying yourself y/n" Natasha asked as she was moving her hand up and down my thigh while subtly grinding into me.

  
"Mmm yes I am, your so soft and an amazing kisser" I started my hands found there way towards her lower back, easily slipping under her shirt. Natasha began bitting her way down my neck occasionally sucking on my skin. I closed my eyes enjoying the friction of our clothed pussies. Natasha pulled away when she felt me trying to remove her shirt. Once it was off I ran my hands up Natasha stomach and admired how gorgeous she really was. I reached around and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside I started to groped her big breast earning a moan from her. I took her left breast and started sucking on it while massaging the other.

"Y/n" Natasha whispered as she started slipping her hand down my pants. "Mmm y/n you're wearing too much clothes" I pulled away when I felt her remove her hand and felt my shirt being lifted. "Oh you naughty girl you're not wearing a bra" Natasha started push my boobs together and bit both of them before moving herself so she was facing my clothed pussy.

"These also have to go" Natasha started to unbutton my pants and removed them along with my underwear. Now completely naked in front of her Natasha started licking my soaked pussy. Right as she was about to continue I stopped her.

"Nat wait I want you tasted you too" I managed to say. Natasha got off the bed and removed her jeans and underwear. She climbed back up and moved herself so her pussy was right in front of me. I grabbed her thighs and lowered her into my mouth.

"Oh y/n" Natasha moaned before she buried her face between my legs. Since this was my first time doing this I just did to her what I wish men would do to me. I started to suck on her clit before outlining her entrance with my tongue. I teasingly entered my tongue but quickly removing it. I did that a couple of times until I heard her whimper.

"Please y/n" I have never heard Natasha beg before so I left my tongue inside her. Her moans became louder as I stated massaging her walls with my tongue. The vibrations from her moans also encouraged me to move my tongue faster.

"Fuck y/n have you hooked up with another girl before?"

"No mmmm you're my first" I ran my thumb over her clit as I started feeling my walls closing around Natasha tongue.

"Damn you're doing are doing a great job Mmm" Natasha replaced her tongue with her fingers. She started moving them fast in me while sucking my clit.

"NAT ! ! ! !" I groaned inside her pussy and dug my nailed in her hip as I my orgasm hit me.

"Ahh y/n" Natasha came soon after. I continued to move my tongue trying to lick all of her cum. Natasha sat and moved so she was laying next to me.

"Oh my god I'm going to be more than ok with the arrangement Nat. You're honestly the best sex I've ever had" I began kissing her jaw.

"Well I'm flattered y/n. I gotta say for someone whose never hooked up with a girl before you were a pro. I'm glad you're agreeing with the arrangement " We continued kissing and touching each other until we fell asleep.


End file.
